My Broken Angel
by blackreaperofspring
Summary: My first fic. Setelah beberapa kali ngedit. James ingin melepaskan pemuda yang dicintainya,Severus dari cengkraman Tom Ridlle. Walaupun nyawa taruhannya. Duh,gak pinter bikin summary. Review please?


My Broken Angel

By:Strawberrypocky20

Disclaimer:All character are belongs to madam J . K . Rowling

Pairing:

James x Severus,Sirius x Remus,Sirius x Regulus (side)

Rate:T+

Warning!Slash,OOC,gaje,bahasa kurang dimengerti,TYPO,shounen-ai.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

James tengah menutup kedua matanya sambil menghela nafas . Sejenak lelaki berusia 20 tahunan itu merelaksikan dirinya dari tumpukan laporan . Mata hazelnya tengah menatap kosong langit-langit ruang kerjanya . Pikirannya tersambung pada kejadian 2 hari yang lalu .

FLASHBACK

"Sev,kau…salah satu dari mereka…."

Tubuh James bergemetaran hebat saat melihat tanda terkutuk itu tergambar jelas di tangan kiri indah Severus . Dia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat,

Severus Snape,pria yang selalu dicintainya….

Adalah seorang death eater….

Severus hanya tersenyum getir,"sejak dulu,kita memang tak diizinkan bersatu,Potter"

James terpana . Mata hazelnya beradu pandang dengan mata langit malam yang tengah mengeluarkan setetes air mata itu .

"jalan kita bertentangan,Potter"

Severus meninggalkan James yang masih berlutut,sambil memegangi lengan kirinya . Dia berusaha menghindari tatapan nanar orang yang dicintainya itu . Lalu ia pun membentuk tubuhnya menjadi kabut hitam dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Sial!sial!sial!"

James melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukul meja kerjanya,sampai membuat tangannya memar . Demi Merlin!dia berjanji dalam hatinya untuk menjebloskan pemimpinan Death Eater,Tom Marvollo Ridlle,ke Azkaban yang paling dalam!Sudah berapa penyihir yang mati sia-sia karena terhasut rayuannya?Dan lagi sekarang korbannya adalah orang yang pernah dan hingga kini masih dicintainya .

Ya!itu adalah Severus Snape!

"Tertawalah sekarang Riddle!karena aku pastikan hari ini adalah hari terakhir kau tertawa!"Buru-buru,James langsung memakai jas aurornya dan menuju ke pintu ruang kerjanya . Hendak memberikan komando kepada pasukannya untuk mencari Tom Riddle bersama antek-anteknya,atau James sebut penyihir bodoh yang mau terhasut oleh rayuan penyihir kotor yang punya ambisi sangat aneh .

Tepat saat James membuka pintu ruang kerjanya,Remus tiba-tiba muncul .

"Moony!"seru James kaget "ada apa?"

Dengan tatapan serius,Remus pun berbicara "James,hari ini kita berhasil menangkap setidaknya 15 death eaters!"

"Dan salah satu dari mereka ada Peter"Sorot mata Remus tampak lebih serius dari yang tadi .

"dan Severus"

* * *

Makin mempercepat langkahnya,James langsung menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai bawah . Ke Wizengamot .

Remus mengikutinya . Lelaki ini sangat tahu bahwa James memang mencintai Severus . SANGAT . Bahkan dia tak kaget saat sahabatnya sejak zaman sekolah ini menolak Lily . Mengingat Lily adalah gadis tercantik dan terpintar di Hogwarts.

Lelaki bersurai cokelat madu itu masih ingat ketika James mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya setelah mendapati fakta bahwa Severus adalah seorang death eater . Dia sendiri yang menghibur James saat sahabatnya dan juga atasannya itu sangat shock dan terlihat tertekan . Bahkan,dia masih dapat mengingat kata-kata kasar yang ditujukan kepada Tom Riddle,pemimpin death eaters,yang meluncur mulus dari bibir James . Remus masih ingat janji James untuk mengejar Riddle bahkan sampai ke neraka sekalipun .

Dan sekarang,secara beruntung tadi Remus,beserta kekasihnya,Sirius dan para pasukan auror tadi berhasil menangkap para death eaters yang tengah hampir membunuh sekeluarga muggle . Seperti mendapat bonus dari dewi fortuna,Remus dan Sirius mendapati Peter,Severus,dan Regulus,adik Sirius yang sangat disayanginya di gerombolan penyihir biadab itu . Sirius hampir memeluk Regulus sambil menangis bahagia,begitu juga dengan Regulus . Namun sayang,kakak adik ini harus dihalangi oleh salah satu anak buahnya saat tengah ingin bertatap muka secara langsung . Sirius protes,tetapi Remus menenangkan sambil berkata dia bisa memeluk adiknya nanti .

Dan sekarang,James dan Remus tengah berdiri di depan pintu Wizengamot . Remus mendapati Sirius yang pucat sambil melipat kedua tangannya . Dia tahu betul,kekasihnya tak ingin adiknya menerima hukuman mati . Remus pun langsung memeluk lembut Sirius untuk sekedar menenangkan lagi .

James semakin tak sabaran . Dengan nekat,kepala auror ini pun membuka pintu Wizengamot dengan keras . Remus tak sempat mencegahnya,karena tengah sibuk memeluk Sirius . Para Death eaters yang tengah menunggu persidangan mereka langsung menatap garang kepala auror muda itu,kecuali sepasang mata hitam yang tengah menatapnya dengan sayu .

"Potter"tanpa basa-basi,Kingsley menghampiri James yang tengah memandangi death eater satu persatu dengan tatapan yang tak kalah garangnya .

"Shacklebolt,boleh aku minta salah satu dari mereka dahulu?'"

"apa!?"

"ini penting!"James berusaha menyakinkan Kingsley. Kingsle hanya mengernyitkan alisnya . Namun akhirnya salah satu anggota orde phoenix yang bekerja di kementrian itu akhirnya menyerah oleh sorotan tajam James.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian,James berhasil menyeret Severus,dengan keadaan kedua tangan terikat,ke kantornya . Dengan kasar,James langsung menghempaskan tubuh rengkuh Severus ke atas meja kerjanya dengan keras.

Severus merintih tercekal lagi saat merasakan wajah lelaki yang sangat dirindukannya itu tiba-tiba mendekat.

"Jelaskan Severus!"teriak James dengan nada penuh amarah . Bahkan kepala auror itu pun mendaratkan tinjuannya dekat dengan telinga Severus . Membuat telinga lelaki manis berambut hitam sebahu itu mendengung sedikit .

"MENGAPA KAU MENGKHIANATIKU!?"

Apa karena amarahnya memang tak bisa dia bendung atau memang karena dia merasa luka di hatinya masih menganga,James dengan sengaja menampar Severus . Menyisakan memar yang hebat di wajah cantik itu .

Severus terdiam . Dia hanya memandangi lelaki itu dengan tatapan nanar . Bahkan sejak tadi dia terus-menerus menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar . Lelaki itu mengginggit bawah bibirnya hingga berdarah,menahan agar dia tak berteriak .

Deru nafas James tersengal-sengal . Masih dikuasai amarah,James mencengkram jubah Severus yang memang sedari tadi sudah terkoyak .

"James….jangan…."

Seakan menulikan pendengarannya,James langsung merobek jubah Severus .

Mata James melebar saat melihat tubuh Severus yang sepengetahuannya mulus menjadi penuh memar dan luka goresan sana-sini . Bahkan,sebuah collar tengah melingkar dileher lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu .

Sorot kebencian itu berubah menjadi sorotan nanar saat James melihat Severus mulai menitikkan air matanya . Sebuah hal yang tak ingin diperlihatkan kepada sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu,sekarang terbuka lebar tanpa halangan ."Severus…"

"James…."Severus menahan isaknya "aku…."

"James!"Remus membuka pintu dengan keras . James shock,namun tak seshock Remus yang melihat tubuh menyedihkan Severus yang baru dibuka oleh James . Mengetahui arah sorot Remus,James langsung memeluk,tepatnya menutupi tubuh Severus.

"Merlin!jadi benarkah Riddle itu juga melakukan kekerasan seksual terhadapmu!"Remus mencengkram pundak Severus dengan cukup keras . Seakan memaksa Severus untuk menjelaskan kepadanya .

Severus hanya terus menangis . Remus yang tak tega langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dari pundak Severus.

Remus menatap James kembali dengan sorot serius,"Kurasa sepertinya dia dan Regulus harus diinterogasi terlebih dahulu menggunakan veritaserum"

* * *

Kingsley dan James menutup pintu ruang interogasi dengan wajah yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang pucat . Bahkan lebih dari pucat . Sirius segera melepas pelukan Remus .

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"tanya Sirius "APA YANG DILAKUKAN SEKELOMPOK PENYIHIR BIADAB ITU TERHADAP ADIKKU?"

"Sirius!tenang!"Remus kembali menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedari tadi sudah gondok ketika melihat tubuh adiknya yang mengenaskan .

Kingsley menghela nafas perlahan"sepertinya kita harus membicarakan ini secara tenang" ujarnya sambil melirik James yang tersengal-sengal,berharap ini hanyalah mimpi .

"Lupin,kumohon bisa kau jaga Snape dan adik Black di dalam?"pinta Kingsley "aku akan menjelaskan mereka di kantor Potter saja"

Remus mengangguk menyanggupi . Namun sebelum Kingsley meninggalkannya,Remus bertanya "tapi siapa yang akan menenangkan mereka nanti?aku tak berharap kantor kepala auror hancur".

Kingsley tertawa sebentar "jangan khawatir,aku pastikan mereka tetap tenang"

Walaupun Remus mengangguk lagi,namun masih ada kecemasan di hatinya . Ia memandangi Kingsley,James,dan Sirius yang perlahan menghilang dengan berdoa dalam hati . Sungguh!Remus tahu sendiri bagaimana kedua sahabatnya (salah satunya kekasihnya) bila marah karena orang yang mereka sayangi dilukai orang lain,bisa lebih menyeramkan darinya ketika ia bertransformasi menjadi manusia serigala .

Perlahan,ia pun masuk menghampiri 2 penyihir malang tersebut .

* * *

Memang seperti yang ditakuti oleh Remus . Sekarang kantor James terlihat berantakan.

Sirius menjatuhkan tumpukan laporan yang ada di meja James dengan nafas tersengal "TERKUTUK KAU TOM FUCKING RIDDLE!"teriaknya menggelegar sampai ke luar ruangan itu.

"Black!tenang!"Kingsley berusaha menenangkan Sirius,walaupun dia tahu hanya Remuslah yang bisa menenangkan Sirius.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG,SHACKELBOLT!PENYIHIR LUAR BIASA BIADAB ITU,AH ITU KURANG COCOK LUAR BIASA KEPARAT ITU SEENAKNYA MEMPERKOSA ADIKKU!SATU-SATUNYA KELUARGAKU YANG KU PUNYA SEKARANG!"

Amarah Sirius sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi . Lelaki berambut hitam agak panjang itu meraih vas yang ada di meja kerjanya dan melemparkan ke arah jendela .

Jendela itu hancur lebur . Seperti hati lelaki ini sekarang .

Sementara itu,James hanya diam sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya . Perlahan,dia pun mulai mengingat apa yang diceritakan Kingsley kepadanya dan Sirius .

FLASHBACK

"Hasil interogasi setelah mereka meminum veritaserum . Kuharap kalian mendengarkannya dengan kepala dingin"

Sirius dan James mengangguk . Kingsley menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam,lalu mulai menceritakannya .

"Black,adikmu mengatakan padaku bahwa sebetulnya dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk diam-diam keluar dari death eaters,karena sudah tidak tahan mendengar pilu dari para muggle yang disiksa oleh mereka . Begitu juga dengan Snape . Mereka pun berencana untuk kabur dari Riddle manor malam itu . "

Sirius dan James tampak menyimak cerita Kingsley dengan serius.

"Namun ditengah perjalanan,mereka dihadang oleh Fenrir Greyback dan Rhodolphus Lestrange . Lalu keduanya dibawa ke Riddle"

Kingsley menghela nafas sekali lagi . Lelaki yang memiliki wibawa alami ini sebetulnya sangat amat berat untuk melanjutkan . Tapi karena melihat sorot mata yang mulai tak sabaran akan kelanjutan ceritanya dari Sirius dan James,dengan berat hati dia pun melanjutkan .

"Riddle pun membuat mereka berdua menjadi pemuas nafsunya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu,Kingsley bersumpah mendengar suara kursi yang dibanting ."APA KATAMU!?"

Sirius berdiri . Nafasnya memburu . Dia hendak melangkah menuju Kingsley namun segera dicegah oleh James yang buru-buru berdiri untuk menenangkannya .

Sementara Kingsley hanya terdiam . Tampaknya dia sudah menyesal mengatakan itu pada mereka.

FLASHBACK OFF

JAMES POV

Jujur,sebetulnya aku ingin saja bertindak seperti Sirius lakukan tadi.

Namun,entah kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih menahannya.

Severusku yang manis

Severus yang selama ini kucari karena Lily mengatakan Severus tiba-tiba menghilang.

Tak kusangka,aku telah melakukan hal yang sangat kejam kepadanya.

Menuduh dia sebagai pengkhianat.

Padahal aku tidak tahu luka apa yang tengah mendera di hatinya.

Aku orang yang bodoh.

Aku orang yang dungu.

Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya,namun aku tengah meninggalkannya saat dia tengah diantara serigala-serigala itu.

Aku bodoh

Sangat bodoh.

"menurut keputusan mentri"suara Shacklebolt perlahan memecahkan lamunanku "mereka diputuskan untuk dibebaskan namun dibawah pengawasan kalian"

Shacklebolt meraih sebuah perkamen dari jubahnya lalu membukanya dihadapanku dan Sirius . Sirius segera mengambil perkamen itu dari tangan Shackelbolt dan membacanya . Sebentar,dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Shackelbolt .

"kau tak bercanda?Regulus boleh kubawa pulang?"tanyanya penuh harap .

Shackelbolt mengangguk mantap,"asalkan kalian bisa mengawasi mereka"

Sambil melangkah keluar,Shackelbolt kembali menoleh ke arah ku dan Sirius,"jangan sampai mereka jatuh ke tangan Riddle lagi"ucapnya sambil menutup pintu ruang kerjaku .

* * *

Di Grimmauld Place,aku,Sirius,dan Regulus tengah duduk di ruang makan . Sirius tengah memeluk Regulus yang masih gemetaran mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya . Dengan lembut Sirius mengelus rambut adik kesayangannya .

Aku hanya memandangi mereka saja,sambil memainkan tongkat sihirku .

Tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi . Aku mendengar derap langkah Remus yang langsung menuruni tangga menuju pintu .

Dan kemudian aku mendengar suara wanita dari pintu dengan penuh amarah . Aku menerka,pasti Lily "MEREKA APAKAN SEVERUS!?"teriaknya melengking sampai terdengar sampai sini . Entah darimana dia mendapatkan kabar itu .

Aku juga mendengar Remus yang mencoba menenangkan wanita naga berduri hungaria itu . Jujur aku setuju Lily marah,mengingat Lily adalah teman sepermainan Severus sejak kecil . Bahkan ketika kita masih sekolah,Lilylah yang membantuku mendapatkan Severus,meski aku sudah menolaknya ketika ia menembakku .

Pintu ruang makan terbuka,dan tampaklah wanita berambut merah itu dihadapan kami . Aku memandangnya dengan was-was,melihat raut wajahnya yang sudah seperti ingin menerkamku .

Dengan cepat ia melangkah ke arahku,dan mencengkram kerahku . "kau…"ujarnya penuh amarah . Matanya berkilat-kilat .

"BUKANKAH KAU SUDAH BERJANJI KEPADAKU UNTUK MELINDUNGINYA!?"

"Lils!tenanglah!"Remus mencoba untuk menenangkan Lily .

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang Remmy!"Lily melepaskan cengkramannya padaku,lalu duduk di sebelahku dengan tangannya meremas jidatnya . "kalau aku tahu begini,harusnya semenjak lulus aku mengurungnya di kamarku"

"Sudahlah,Lils"hibur Remus sambil menyentuh pundak wanita itu ."Kreacher!"

PLOP!sedetik kemudian,Kreacher muncul di hadapan kami . "master Remus memanggil Kreacher?"

"tolong sediakan teh untuk kami"suruh Remus kepada Kreacher.

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku . "Aku tidak usah"ujarku seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"kau mau kemana?"tanya Remus . Namun aku tidak menjawabnya . Entah mengapa aku malas saja menjawabnya . Aku menutup pintu itu perlahan,dan menuju ke tangga .

* * *

Entah apa setan yang menghampiriku,tiba-tiba saja aku sudah ada di depan pintu kamar Severus .

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam,dan perlahan aku membuka pintu yang ada di hadapanku .

Di dalam,aku dapat melihat Severus yang membungkus dirinya dengan selimut yang tebal tengah mengelung dirinya di atas ranjang . Mata indahnya menatap ke arah jendela . Aku bertaruh dia pasti mengingat kembali apa yang Riddle keparat itu perbuat kepadanya .

Perlahan,aku melangkah mendekatinya agar dia tak kaget dengan keberadaanku tiba-tiba . Namun sepertinya dari tadi dia memang tak merasakan kehadiranku . Kemudian,aku duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya .

Sontak dia langsung tersentak saat tanganku mencoba membelai rambut indahnya."Ja….Potter"

Aku tersenyum lembut . Walaupun di hati ini ada perasaan sesak saat dia malah menyebut nama belakangku .

Perlahan tubuhnya menggigil . Aku segera menarik tanganku dari rambut halusnya . Ada sedikit kekecewaan saat aku menarik tanganku . Aku menatap luka memar di wajahnya,hasil perbuatan bodohku karena dikuasai amarah .

"Sev…."dia tak berjengit . Aku melanjutkan kata-kataku lagi."Maaf,sudah melukaimu tadi siang"

Tubuhnya tak berubah,masih membelakangiku . Namun aku masih melihat senyum getirnya,dan juga mata kelamnya yang mulai menjatuhkan air mata .

"Sev.."

"kau harusnya tak menampungku di rumahmu,Potter"

Aku terhenyak,bibirnya masih menyungging senyum getirnya .

"Sev,ini rumah Sirius"

Aku bisa merasakan,isakannya makin lama makin keras . "mengapa….kau…masih saja melindungiku?"

Aku menaikkan alisku sejenak,"tentu saja,kau…"

"bagiku kau orang lain,Potter!"

Segera hatiku langsung teriris,mungkin sudah terpotong . Aku masih terkejut mendengar kata-katanya .

Orang lain?Orang yang aku cintai,hanya menganggapku orang lain?

"Kau hanya orang yang terobsesi,bukan begitu?"

Sekali lagi,malaikat manisku menancapkan pedangnya lagi padaku.

"Sev,"

"Bersikaplah dewasa Potter!berobsesi untuk membunuh Riddle,huh?!"

"dengar…aku…"

"Kau tetap seperti anak kecil,Potter!Well,selamat berjuang pahlawan!"

"Sev aku"

"RIDDLE BERUSAHA UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU KARENA AKU DEKAT DENGANMU,IDIOT!DAN KAU MASIH MELINDUNGIKU!?HARUSNYA YANG KAU LINDUNGI ITU NYAWAMU SENDIRI!"

Aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal . Perlahan dia menoleh kearahku . Kedua mataku beradu pandang dengan kedua matanya yang sekarang dialiri air mata .

"Tinggalkan aku,Potter!"

"Sev…"

"Jangan membuat dirimu kehilangan nyawa,Potter!hanya untuk sampah busuk seperti aku"

Aku tak tahan lagi,dengan kasar akupun menarik tubuhnya mendekat . Kupaksa matanya agar mau menatapku lebih dekat .

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK TAKUT PADA SI RIDDLE!AKU AKAN SELALU MELINDUNGIMU WALAUPUN NYAWAKU TARUHAN,SEVERUS SNAPE!AKU TAK TEROBSESI!AKU MELAKUKANNYA KARENA SI KEPARAT ITU SUDAH BERANI MELUKAI SESEORANG YANG KUCINTAI!YAITU KAU SEVERUS PRINCE SNAPE!"

Ada rasa menyesal saat aku selesai meneriakinya . Rasa sesalku semakin bertambah saat aku melihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca . Sorot matanya tengah menggambarkan kesedihan yang selama ini dia sembunyikan . Namun,lagi-lagi dia menahan air matanya .

Merasa bersalah,aku pun langsung merangkulnya . Memeluknya dengan lembut . Aku dapat merasakan air matanya yang tumpah membasahi kemejaku .

"kau….kau mencintai orang yang salah….

"bodoh….idiot…"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar caciannya . Cacian yang selama ini tak kudengar semenjak dia menghilang . Cacian yang amat kurindukan mengalun lembut seperti music .

JAMES POV END.

"Sudah mulai tenang?"tanya James kepada lelaki yang sedari tadi menangis dipundaknya.

Severus tidak menjawab . Dia masih membenamkan wajahnya.

James membelai rambut Severus,mencium surai hitam itu . Menikmati aroma wangi yang menguar dari rambut itu .

"Masih kepikiran dengan apa yang si keparat Riddle itu lakukan kepadamu?"

Perlahan pria manis bersurai hitam sebahu itu mengangguk . James tersenyum . Perlahan,kedua tangannya mengelus kedua sisi wajah Severus . Mengangkat wajah tirus yang selama ini dia rindukan sejak lulus sekolah .

"Sev,tatap mataku"

Perlahan,kelereng seindah langit malam itu beradu pandang dengan mata hazel James . James kembali ini senyum hangat .

"aku akan membantumu melupakan hal-hal itu"perlahan,dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir kemerahan Severus . Tadinya Severus sempat menolak,dengan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah James . Namun setelah James menyakinkan dirinya dengan tersenyum lembut kepadanya,perlahan Severus mendekatkan bibirnya .

 _Turn around_

 _And fix your eye in my direction_

 _So there is a connection_

Bibir mereka bertautan . Sebuah ciuman yang tidak saling mendominasi,ciuman tulus yang diberikan James . Perlahan bibir James dan Severus terlepas .

 _I can't speak_

 _I can't make a sound_

 _To somehow capture your attention_

 _I'm staring at perfection_

"Kau tahu si Riddle itu menyesal telah melukai malaikat yang tercantik sejagad raya"gombal James . Severus mengerut heran "siapa?"tanyanya.

"kau"

Perlahan pipi Severus merona merah . "Aku tidak secantik itu,James!aku…..biasa saja"

"Siapa bilang?"

 _Take a look at me so you can see_

 _How beautifull you are_

"Tatap aku,Sev"kata James dengan nada jail .

Severus menatapnya dengan pandangan heran . "untuk apa?"

James menahan senyumnya "agar kau bisa melihat betapa cantiknya dirimu"

Severus terkesima mendengar perkataan James . Perlahan semburat merah muncul lagi di pipi pucat Severus . Gemas,James pun mencubit kedua Severus .

"A…..aw…..sakit James!"Severus berusaha menepis tangan James dari pipinya.

 _You call me a stranger_

 _You said I'm a danger_

 _But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight_

"Tapi,James!bagaiman jika Riddle menemukanmu dan membunuhmu!"ucap Severus ketakutan.

Melihat wajah Severus,James merangkul erat lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu . "tenang saja!jangan khawatirkan aku!aKau meragukan kehebatan kepala divisi auror ketiga ini"ujar James menyombongkan diri .

"Sok!"gerutu Severus . James hanya menyengir.

"Tapi memang benar,kan?"James mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke wajah Severus . Membuat Severus tersenyum seketika

 _I'm broken,abandoned,_

 _You are an angel_

 _Making all my dreams come true tonight_

* * *

"Hosh!hosh!"

Sirius makin mempercepat langkahnya setelah mendengar Riddle tertangkap setelah menyerang sebuah kafe muggle . Setelah sampai di depan kantor James,tanpa tedeng aling-aling Sirius pun langsung membuka pintunya .

"JAMES!"

Oh,crap!

Lelaki berperawakan tinggi kurus itu langsung menutup pintu itu lagi saat melihat James tengah melumat bibir Severus . Berharap agar sahabatnya segera menyelesaikan kegiatannya . Namun,setengah jam berlalu,dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dari dalam kalau mereka sudah selesai dari kegiatan yang mulai tak sabaran pun akhir mengedor-ngedor pintu .

Sementara di dalam,seakan tak mau berpisah dengan bibir lembut Severus,James terus melumatnya tanpa henti . Menikmati bibir manis tersebut tanpa memedulikan gedoran pintu dan teriakan Sirius yang kedengaran frustasi . Severus sepertinya juga menulikan pendengarannya . Ia terus menikmati hisapan-hisapan James terhadap bibir bawahnya .

Namun akhirnya ia terpaksa menjauhkan bibirnya dari tautan James ketika lelaki berkacamata bulat itu meraba bokongnya . "bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak melakukan itu saat snogging?"ucap lelaki yang sekarang mengajar di Hogwarts sebagai guru ramuan itu dengan nada kesal .

James hanya menyengir . Sebelum membalas perkataan lelaki itu,tiba-tiba Sirius masuk dengan mendobrak pintu,membuat keduanya tersentak kaget . Severus yang malu pun bangkit dari posisinya yang duduk di pangkuan James .

"JAMES!RIDDLE TERTANGKAP!"

Mulanya James ingin protes kepada Sirius karena sudah membuat jantungnya nyaris copot . Namun,setelah mendengar kabar gembira dari sahabatnya yang punya animagus anjing itu,mata James langsung berbinar . Dia pun langsung bangkit dari kursinya .

"Dimana si keparat itu sekarang?"

"di Wizengamot!sedang diinterogasi oleh Kingsley menggunakan veritaserum!"

Tanpa bertanya lagi,James pun langsung berlari menuju pintunya,didahului oleh Sirius . Namun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu,James berbalik sambil tersenyum misterius kearah Severus .

"Honey,nanti malam kita lakukan 'itu' ya!"

Setelah menggumamkan kata-kata itu dengan santai,kepala divisi auror itu segera bergegas menuju Wizengamot setelah mendengar teriakan sang kekasih . Sebetulnya sang tunangan .

"PERVERT!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*ngumpet dibalik mommy Severus*

Ini adalah fanfic paling pertama yang aku buat,jadi maafkan author baru yang bejat dan memang gak bisa milih kata ini bila ada kata-kata yang sulit dipahami,fic terlalu gaje,atau terlalu banyak typo.

Ide fic ini muncul ketika saya sedang menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk sekolah sambil mendengarkan lagu Secondhand Serenade yang judulnya 'Stranger' . Songfic atau enggak,ya? *garuk-garuk kepala pake jempol kaki*

Oke,cukup bacotnya . *diusir mommy Severus*

Review please?Review dapat membuat semangat author ini increase dengan sendirinya (woi!lu kira tools di HM?-_-)


End file.
